The Letter
by OoMidnight SunoO
Summary: Nothing is more romantic then a gesture of love in the form of a letter...so long as your love doesn't leave on the first boat outta here before you make your feelings known! JimxO.C.


**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh!, besides, if I did would I really be hear right now?**

This is a oneshot involving my original character, Hotaru, and Jim "Crocodile" Cook. This scene doesn't have really anything to do with the plot of my other fanfiction _My Love Story_, it only shares the same characters.

_...The Letter..._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and tuning into my favorite rock station, though it was really the only station available, this island got horrible reception. Anyway, I slowly leaned over and checked the time, 7:15 a.m., perfect. I had set it to go off to give me plenty of time to do what needed to get done. And what was it that needed to get done? Well, if you must know, one year ago today I fell in love with _him_. "Him" being Jim "Crocodile" Cook, and from the very first moment I saw him up on that stage being introduced along with the other champions, I knew that I was madly and irrevocably in love with him. Not only was he good-looking he had a sexy Australian accent, it was to die for. Unfortunately, yesterday I had heard that the champions were leaving today and since that whole year we spent together wasn't enough time for me to gather up my courage and say "Jim I love you" I now only had until 8:00 a.m. to write him a letter, into which I would dump all of my feeling for him, and get it to him before the boat left to take him back to South Academy. It was a long shot, but I had to try. Because if that boat left the dock and Jim didn't know how I felt about him, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I stretched and got up and out of bed and walked over to my full-length mirror, had to love the obelisk blue girls dorm, and I grabbed my brush and started to comb through my long black hair and then I parted it down the middle so that my bangs framed my face which, despite my long hair, where only a little longer than my face. After I finished primping my hair I walked over to my closet and changed out of my pajamas and pulled out my sleeveless black turtle neck, slipped it over my head and shoved my arms through the arm holes. Then I quickly slipped on the skirt portion of the obelisk uniform and I quickly grabbed the white with blue trim obelisk issued jacket and buttoned it up my chest, I swear this uniform was built by somebody with sex-on-the-brain because no matter how small you were the uniform was _always _too tight and too small in all the wrong places.

After I shoved that thought strand out of my brain I sat down at my desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Jim,_

_"Well, that's a start"_ I thought to myself. And for about 2 minutes after that I had...nothing! I knew what I _wanted_ to tell him, but I didn't know _how _to tell him. I glanced over at the clock and it read 7:30. I still had time, but I had to think of something fast if I wanted to make it before the boat left. I sat there, just staring at the page searching through my thoughts, trying to find the right set of words to put on the page. I couldn't help myself as I looked back over at the clock, fully aware that knowing the time would only make me more nervous and I began to shake my leg in a worried fashion. Just then, it came to me and I snapped my fingers and began furiously scribbling on the page and soon I had my against-all-odds love letter.

I then quickly folded the paper in half, being careful not to smudge the ink, and jammed it into a near by envelope. As I checked the clock one more time it read 7:45. "7:45?!" I shouted, shocked at how long I had actually taken to write my letter. So I jumped up and jammed my feet into the uniform issued obelisk blue heeled-boots and out the door I went. I slammed the door behind me and shoved the letter into my skirt pocket and rushed down the hallway. Left, and right I went until I finally got outside of the obelisk blue girl's dorm and broke out into a full run as I headed across the open field toward the main docks that the boat would be leaving. As I rounded the corner before the docks I glanced through the trees that separated me and the ocean and saw the last thing I ever wanted to see...

The was boat pulling away from the dock.

I could feel the adrenaline pulse through me as I ran straight through the trees. I could feel the sting of thorns and sticks jab my arms and legs as I ran through the thick patch of trees, but I didn't care. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to make it. If anything, just to shout to him and call his name one last time. Then I broke through the trees and brush and stumbled, my heel had caught a stick "Damn it!" I grunted as I pulled it out from my heel "Stupid hooker uniform!" I shouted as I ran the rest of the way to the edge of the pier, but I was too late. The boat had already pulled away, to far away for me to shout to him and defiantly to far for me to swim to him, I had missed my chance... to tell him... _I love you_.

I watched the boat sail away out of sight, a tiny dot on the sea, and I felt a tear slowly make it's way down my cheek. And that was just the first of many as the wind blew some of my hair over my shoulder I pulled the letter out of my pocket and held it, arms crossed, to my chest. I hunched over and rested my head on my knees and I began to cry. The tears just wouldn't stop coming, it was like the liquid-filled, crystal blue stone that gave my eyes color and life had shattered into hundreds of pieces and were now escaping my eyes, rolling down my cheek, and were resting on my knees, waiting to be picked up and placed back into the window of my soul to heal, but I couldn't stop myself from crying long enough to wipe my face and let the cool air calm me down, so I just sat there, hunched over crying my eyes out over a lost love...I felt like a hopeless fool...

I chuckled under my breath "...a hopeless fool..."

I could feel my face grow hot as I cried and then I heard footsteps quickly rush up the wood planks of the dock and I felt a presence standing next to me. I didn't bother to look up at them as I cried and soon I heard them hunch down next to me and I felt an arm wrap around my back and onto my shoulder and a soft-spoken voice in my ear "Hotaru? C'mon sheila talk to me..." Wait..._sheila?_ It was then I recognized whose voice it was and the Australian slang he used and my head shot up and I was face to face with _him_.

"J-Jim...?" I managed to choke that much out and a blush, he was so close to me...

"I'm right here sheila, now tell me what happened..." he sounded really worried, I couldn't let him see me like this.

I tilted my head down and hid my eyes under my bangs as I raised one hand off of the letter, still clutched to my chest, and wiped my eyes. Then I weakly smiled and gave a chuckle, still hiding my eyes.

"Happened? N-nothing happened, you shouldn't worry so much alr-right?"

I tripped over my words, searching for anything that could give reason as to why I hunched over on the pier crying my eyes out. I kept my eyes hidden from him as the tears kept coming and I continued to wipe them away, but soon my smile faded and I gave out a sniff, a sure sign to him that I was crying.

"Don't give me that, now tell me what happened, did somebody hurt you?" I could hear the anger in his voice as he reached the end of his sentence

"N-no...I'm fine alright? Please don't worry about-"

"Your lying to me sheila..."

Then, in one smooth motion he lifted his free hand up and placed it on my cheek and tilted my head up to meet his. It was unbelievable how close I was to him and I felt my face heat up in a blush as he stared at my tear-soaked face with his beautiful blue-green eyes, even though one was bandaged up. He then moved one of his fingers and wiped away one of my falling tears, I blushed again, but hopefully he thought my face was red because I was crying. Then it dawned on me...

"Jim...?"

"Yea sheila what's up?" God I loved that accent of his, I then picked up my head to face his and I saw him get a little red too.

"Umm, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving with the others...back to South Academy..."

My voice trailed off and I lowered my gaze again, back down to the letter still held close to my chest and I felt his eyes on my hand holding the letter. He let out a laugh and I looked back up at him and he was beaming down at me. My eyes were dry now as I glared up at him.

"What's so funny?" I sounded irritated and at the tone of my voice he stopped laughing and smiled down at me and I blushed at his impish smile

"Hotaru, sheila I'm not going anywhere!"

I then stood up and out of his arms and he followed, so I now had to look up at him to look him in the eye. Now I couldn't stop staring at him, so many questions were buzzing in my skull, but I had no idea which one to ask him first so I just threw my arms around his neck to hug him and, almost instinctively, he caught me with his arms around my waist. As I threw myself on him he stumbled back a few steps and I could feel the heat from his blushing face on my neck.

"Whoa! H-Hotaru! Careful or were both gonna fall in the water sheila!"

Then I pulled away from him and smiled, and just when I thought I cried them all out, one last tear rolled down my cheek.

Gguess I shouldn't have said anythin', I made you cry again" he half-heartedly smiled down at me

"I'm not sad! I'm happy that you get to stay here with me!"

He and I both blushed at my last remark so I pulled away from him and with both turned away from one another's' gaze. Then I felt him staring at me again and so I turned back to look at him.

"Say, Hotaru, you've been holding that for a while now...what is it?"

"What?"

I looked down and sure enough there was my letter, as plain as day and out in the open, I was flustered and I started to panic so I quickly hid the letter behind my back and then chuckled back at him with my hand behind my head.

"L-letter?! What letter?! Nope! Not here!" It wasn't smooth, but maybe it would be enough to serve he curiosity

"Ahhh! So it's a letter then eh?!" I was dead wrong "What's it say?!"

"Jim! No! That's a bad Ji-"

And before I knew it he had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other reaching for the letter. And in one swift movement he had separated me and the letter and, one-handed I might add, was now reading it! I pulled out from his death-lock and turned to face him. I didn't try to stop him from reading it, it's not like I wasn't mortified enough as it is, maybe I can find a nice rock to crawl under and die.

I snapped out of my day-dream and I followed his eyes, he was almost at the end! Then I saw a blush come across his face and I felt my heart twitch _"Oh no! Now what? What should I tell him? That I was only kidding? Oh man!" _My mind raced, what do I do now? The words I had written in the letter danced in my head, but none stronger then the three I feared the most. _Jim, I love you._ _Jim, I love you. Jim, I love you. _They mocked me. For lack of a better idea, I swallowed my fear and waited for his response. I could tell he was reading it again, while my fear slowly made it's way back up my throat.

After he had finished reading my letter, I looked down at my feet and fiddled with my fingers while was waiting for rejection. I wished that I had never written that stupid letter.

"Jim I-" My words were jumbled, but before I could finish my sentence he raised his hand up to stop me, but I kept going...

"I know you probably hate me now, and I may have ruined our friendship, but I didn't want you leaving not knowing...how I really felt about you Jim a-and I'm sorry..."

I could feel the heat irradiating off my face from my blush and then I hid my eyes under my bangs. Then, all of a sudden, I felt his hand lift my chin up and he was only inches away from my face. Then he pressed his warm lips against mine in a kiss. My heart raced and then we broke away from one another for air, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled into his chest. Then I raised my hands to rest on his chest and I leaned up and kissed him again. This time when we pulled away, he leaned down and rested his forehead against mine and he just stared into my eyes and smiled that impish smile. A bright blush still across my face.

"Hotaru, didn't I tell you _why_ I was stayin'?"

With his forehead still against mine, I shook my head _no_. And to this he gently took one of my hands from his chest and kissed the back of it.

"I choose to stay here, at Duel Academy, to be with you. In fact I was goin' to tell you today, but you beat me to it love"

I held his hand tight in mine and rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and then he rested his chin on the top of my head, I heard his heartbeat accelerate in his chest, though it was hard to hear over my own. Then the school bell rang to wake up the other students and Jim and turned our heads toward the school.

"Man... it's a Saturday and they still ring that stupid thing" I said sarcastically and Jim gave a laugh

"Even on a day off, the school won't let the rest of D.A. sleep in"

He then smiled down at me and motioned to step away from me when I heard a crinkle-like sound come from his shirt pocket. I then patted my hand on his chest and I heard the sound again.

"Jim, hold up..."

He stopped and looked down at me, and before he realized what I was doing, I opened up his vest and reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. I grinned.

"Oh Jim!?" I said in a sing-song voice "What might this be?" I waved it in front of his face as he realized what it was and turned red

"W-what? That? That's m-my ummm..." he was really freaking out now!

He tried to take it from me but I dodged him and danced around the dock with him trying to catch me and the little note. But soon he caught me with one arm around my waist and the other holding my hand that held the note. I tried my best to wiggle out of his hold on me, but it was useless.

"Why can't I read it?" I pouted

"Because you made me walk all over campus to find you and as punishment for making me do so, you can't read my letter"

"That's hardly fair! Do you know what time I had to get up to meet you?! And I nearly broke my ankle trying to get to this dock! You _OWE_ me Aussie!"

"Oh really? Well then, catch me and you can read my letter!"

And with that, Jim took off down the dock and he headed toward the school. I pouted for a moment and then I began to run after him.

"That was a cheap move Aussie!" I yelled as I chased him.

Heh, guess it was a goos thing I missed the boat after all!


End file.
